Podran estar juntos?
by ofheart
Summary: Bueno les dejo este fic espero que les guste se trata de shikamru y temari y comentarios sobre otras parejas como el nejiten y el naruhina,dejen Reviews porfa si?
1. Chapter 1

_La llegada_

Shikamaru se encontraba en la entrada de konoha esperando a cierta rubia embajadora de la arena, le habían dicho que llegaría a las 1 de la tarde pero ya era 1:30 y se estaba aburriendo demasiado, así que se apoyo al marco de la puerta y cerro sus ojos para poder descansar un poco.

Por su parte Temari ya estaba llegando a la aldea solo que como no había dormido muy bien camina a un paso lento, después de una larga caminata por fin pudo ver la entrada de la puerta de konoha, según se fue acercando pudo divisar a Shikamaru apoyado en el marco, se le acerco sigilosamente se acomodo cerca de su oído y le grito-despierta llorica-

Shikamaru al sentir el grito de Temari dio un salto del susto y la miro

-ya te habías tardado no?-

-no es verdad-

-claro que si problemática-

-no lo que pasa es que tu te quejas muchos de unos miserables minutos-lo reto Temari

-lo que tu digas no tengo ganas de pelear contigo-

-por eso eres un vago- le decía Temari mientras Shikamaru empezaba a caminar

-tengo que llevarte primero a la oficina de la Hokague sígueme-

-crees que no conozco el camino?-le dijo Temari mientras empezaba a seguir a Shikamaru

-mendokusai-se quejo Shikamaru

Ya en la oficina de la Hokague

-Bienvenida a konoha Temari espero que tu estadía sea de tu agrado-le saludo Tsunade

-Muchas gracias pero dígame cuando empiezo mis labores-

-por hoy descansa y puedes hacer lo que quieras mañana será cuando empiece a darte las instrucciones-Tsunade

- esta bien-

- Shikamaru!!!- grito Tsunade- puedes pasar- Shikamaru que se encontraba afuera de la oficina entro

-si Hokague-

-necesita que te encargues de Temari serás su guía para todo y mañana trabajaras con ella-

-Mendokusai-

-que as dicho- se veía como se hinchaba una vena en la frente de la Hokague

-eh no nada-

-pueden retirarse- dicho esto los dos salieron de la oficina

Shikamaru guía a Temari por los pasillos para salir de la torre entonces Temari vio una pareja que se encontraba hablado tranquilamente pero luego poco a poco vio como cada uno se iba acercando al otro terminando en un beso se fijo bien en quienes eran y no lo podía creer.

-Dime desde cuando salen Neji y Tenten- dijo Temari mirando a Shikamaru

-la verdad no estoy seguro- le dijo Shikamaru-pero después de que Tenten hizo una rabieta por ver a Neji con una chica de su clan Neji tuvo que hacerlo publico para recompensar a Tenten las mujeres si que son problemáticas-

-ya entiendo así que mantenían una relación secreta-dijo Temari-pensar que esa niña ya tiene novio-

-bueno Temari que te encargo para hoy la Hokague-dijo Shikamaru- En que te tengo que ayudar-

-bueno hoy me dio el día para relajarme-le contesto Temari- así que llévame a un lugar agradable y pacifico, te parece-

-hummm…-Shikamaru pensaba, de pronto le dijo-ven ya se donde te llevare – dicho eso volteo y empezó a caminar.

Por su parte Temari estaba inmóvil se había quedado mirando a un trío peculiar era Kiba, Hinata y Naruto. Mientras Kiba intentaba llevar a algún sitio a Hinata, Naruto enloquecía diciendo que dejara a su novia en paz-ella es de mi equipo y tenemos que hablar cosas de una misión- respondió Kiba –ah enserio y entonces si es de equipo porque solo van a hablar ustedes dos y porque no puedo acompañarlos-le respondía Naruto.

-eh Temari sígueme-dijo Shikamaru sacando de su transe a Temari

-ah-

-problemática que me sigas-

-no me digas así-le grito Temari

-vale vale-

-con un vale basta-

-entonces iremos o no-

-bueno pues guíame-después de esa respuesta Shikamaru retorno su marcha hasta el lugar agradable y pacifico

-ne Shikamaru-

-Umm-

-Naruto y Hinata son novios?-

-si hace un tiempo que salen juntos-

-que extraño después de un tiempo que vuelvo y creo que todos tienen parejas-

-ahora que me doy cuenta creo que si todos tienen a alguien-

-Sakura?-

-Lee- le respondido Shikamaru- creo que hasta konohamaru tiene novia-

"Será que el también tenga novia pero quien podría ser" "Ahhhhhhhhh!!! Seguro es esa compañera suya Ino" pensaba Temari pero antes que volviera a preguntar Shikamaru la interrumpió.

-Ya llegamos que te parece-

Temari se había quedado con la boca abierta, miraba a todos lados y no lo podía creer era una pequeña pero hermosa cascada no había muchos árboles en ese lugar así que dejaba entrar luz también había muchos arbusto llenos de flores hermosas que daban un toque especial todo era tan bonito-

-y…- volvió a preguntar Shikamaru, Temari volvió en si y vio a Shikamaru, lamentable decisión bajo la escasa luz Shikamaru se veia muy sexi empezo a verlo desde los pies fue subiendo poco a poco hasta encontrarse con su cara con expresión aburrido nuevamente se forzó a volver en si.

- no esta mal vago- fue su respuesta, El vago tenia una gotita en la nuca después de ver su expresión al ver el lugar y le sale con esa respuesta- Mendokusai-

-y dime que haremos aquí-pregunto inocente Temari, a Shikamaru se le subieron los colores a la cara al encontrarle doble sentido a su pegunta pero actúo con naturalidad

-no se tu me pediste que te trajera mujer-

-si pero tu eres el que viene aquí, así que, que haces cuando vienes-

-bueno en realidad yo solo vengo a descansar- después de esa respuesta Shikamaru se acomodo en el pasto apoyado en un árbol cerrando poco a poco los ojos

-es cierto esto muy pacifico- escucho en su oído Temari se había sentado junto a el.

-lose- dijo y vio como Temari empezaba a cerrar los ojos, para el era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y ahora que la podía ver dormida tranquilamente junto a el se sentía tan feliz, y poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos el también.

Shikamaru despertó vio hacia arriba y pudo ver el cielo las estrellas se veían hermosas todo estaba tan silencioso que pensaba que aun dormía, de pronto se dio cuenta que había algo sobre su pecho movió su vista hacia ese lugar y vio a Temari entonces se dio cuenta de 1. era de noche 2. se habían quedado dormidos los dos y 3. Temari estaba encima del y el con un brazo por su cintura.

-Temari despierta- le decía mientras movía uno de sus hombros. Temari empezó a abrir los ojos y se encontró a Shika

-ah! Que haces- le dijo

-nada lo que pasa es que nos quedamos dormidos-

-y que hora es tengo que ir a mi hotel-

-en realidad no se que hora es pero no perdamos mas tiempo y vámonos-

Y ambos empezaron a caminar pero mientras mas se metían en el bosque mas oscuro se hacia.

- Shikamaru no veo nada-

-Tranquila problemática ya casi llegamos- Temari al escuchar que otra ves le llamaba problemática quiso darle un golpe pero en lugar de eso tropezó empujando a Shikamaru contra un árbol golpeando su espalda y Temari de frente a el apoyada en su pecho, Temari empezó a levantar la vista y vio claramente los ojos de Shikamaru, el por su parte se quedo hipnotizado con la mirada de Temari y poco a poco se iba acercando…


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que les guste…

_Visita a los Nara_

-Tranquila problemática ya casi llegamos- Temari al escuchar que otra ves le llamaba problemática quiso darle un golpe pero en lugar de eso tropezó empujando a Shikamaru contra un árbol golpeando su espalda y Temari de frente a el apoyada en su pecho, Temari empezó a levantar la vista y vio claramente los ojos de Shikamaru, el por su parte se quedo hipnotizado con la mirada de Temari y poco a poco se iba acercando…

Pero Temari de repente bajo la mirada quejándose de algo- auch – decía mientras miraba hacia abajo

-que te pasa- le decía Shikamaru mientras dirigía su mirada a la de donde estaba Temari

-creo que me torcí el tobillo-

-espera no te muevas mucho –decía mientras se agachaba para revisar la lesión

-auch no me toques- le pedía Temari mientras retiraba la mano del Nara

-no creo que pueda llevarte en esta condición hasta tu hotel además que ya es tarde –

-bueno, entonces que haré yo quedarme a dormir en el bosque?-

-no quería decir eso, sino que este es el bosque de mi clan así que mi casa está muy cerca de aquí-

-pero…-intentaba decir Temari

-seguro que a mis padres no les molesta- decía despreocupado Shikamaru-vamos –y le ayudo a caminar haciendo que Temari se apoyara en su hombro

Ella por su parte no decía ya nada solo pensaba que conocería a sus padres y le parecía interesante saber como es la familia Nara. Ya que al parecer Shikaku era muy parecido a su hijo "cómo será la mamá de Shikamaru?" se preguntaba interiormente "El siempre dice que es muy problemática"

-aquí es- despertó de su transe a Temari

"Es muy grande y bonita" pensaba Temari mientras Shikamaru abría la puerta. Los dos entraron y una señora muy bonita los vio no mostraba su edad físicamente ya parecía muy joven para ser la mamá de Shikamaru.

-Ya llegue mamá te presento a Temari –

-un gusto conocerla señora Nara-

-el gusto es mío Temari-

-oh! Shikamaru veo que trajiste a tu novia a conocernos- decía Shikaku mientras se acercaba

Inmediatamente las caras de los dos se volvieron muy rojos y Temari no sabia como actuar o que decir.

-papá Temari es la embajadora de la arena y yo su guía ella vino porque le invite a quedarse a dormir en casa-

-está bien Shikamaru pero después no me digas que yo no te lo advertí cuando ella se valla con otro chico por no apurarte-

-Shikaku!!- grito Yoshino –deja de molestar a tu hijo

Tanto Shikamaru y Temari no sabían que hacer en esa situación tan incomoda de pronto para sorpresa de Temari Yoshino empezó a hablarle

- Temari no es verdad-

-asi es señora –

-veo que traes la pierna lastimada-

Como es que había dado cuenta tan rápido es lo que se preguntaba Temari, pero después se dio cuenta que aun seguía abrasada de Shikamaru, rápidamente se soltó de el y se recargo en la pared.

- ven para que te cure – y agarro de la mano a Temari llevándola una acogedora sala e invitándole a sentarse, mientras Shikaku llevaba a su hijo a su habitación.

Con Yoshino.-

-Ya volví con las vendas-

-muchas gracias yoshino-san

-dime Temari a ti te gusta mi hijo?-le preguntaba mientras colocaba las vendas ya mencionadas

-bueno el…- trataba de decir Temari pero los nervios la vencían

-tranquila no tienes que contestarme- es solo que yo note algo entre ustedes y me dio algo de curiosidad- decía mientras suspiraba- lo que pasa es que Shika no es tan comunicativo a y a veces le cuesta decir lo que piensa y siente hacia una chica-

-lo se y seguramente le parecería muy problemático- rieron las dos, al terminar de poner las vendas la guío a la habitación de huéspedes y antes de irse dijo en casi un susurro- se verían bien los dos juntos- pero para Temari fue bastante oíble y se sonrojo ante la idea "al menos tendría la aprobación de sus padres" " pero en que pienso el es solo mi amigo " y mientras pensaba en el, se hecho en su cama con el pijama que le había prestado la señora Nara.

Con Shikaku.-

-Para que me trajiste aquí-

-Shikamaru quería hablarte acerca de la señorita Temari-

-que pasa con ella-

-lo que pasa es que yo noto en tu mirada que ella te gusta mucho-

-mendokusai -

-vamos soy tu padre quiero saberlo tambien puedo aconsejarte-

-tal ves ella si me…-

- es todo lo que necesitaba saber –

-y entonces que debo hacer-

-yo te diría que te le confieses lo mas pronto posible ya que veo que ella tiene cierto interés en ti no creo que te sea tan difícil, además de que es una chica hermosa y como te dije hace un rato alguien mas podría intentar conquistarle- ante ese idea Shikamaru enfureció no le gustaba la idea de ver a alguien trepado sobre Temari, aunque de cualquier modo le resultaría difícil declararse y mas mostrarse en publico si es que ella le correspondería.

-ag las mujeres son unas problemáticas-decía mientras salía del cuarto, afuera se encontró con Yoshino.

-y Temari?- pregunto Shika

-la deje en el cuarto puedes ir a darle las buenas noches-

-esta bien-

-yo ya me iré a acostar que descanses hijo- dicho esto Yoshino se marcho

Shikamaru se acercaba sigilosamente al cuarto de Temari no quería despertarla si es que ya estaba dormida. Por fin llego hasta su cuarto y con mucha lentitud empezó a girar de la manija.

-Shikamaru se toca antes de entrar a un cuarto-

-lo siento pensé que ya estabas dormida- de repente sintió un golpe en su cara Temari le había lanzado con una almohada a su cara

-no seas tan problemática no me refería a eso- le dijo a Temari

-hum bueno solo venia a ver si estabas cómoda-

-bueno en realidad me hacia un poco de calor aparte de no tener sueño y quería preguntar si podía abrir la ventana –

-tengo una idea mejor sígueme-

Temari iba detrás de Shikamaru mientras el la guiaba por los pasillos y escaleras ya que subieron mucho.

-ne Shikamaru donde me llevas-

-espera problemática- le decía mientras abría una puerta y dejaba ver a su paso una hermosa terraza en al que había unos sofás algo viejos.

-y que te parece-Temari iba hablar pero Shikamaru la interrumpió- no digas "no esta mal"- remedando las vos de Temari

-pues ay mejores- le dijo, Shikamaru ya se esperaba una respuesta así y empezó a acomodarse en el gran sillón indicándole a Temari que podía sentarse en su lado.


	3. Chapter 3

No correspondido????

-pues ay mejores- le dijo, Shikamaru ya se esperaba una respuesta así y empezó a acomodarse en el gran sillón indicándole a Temari que podía sentarse en su lado.

Los dos se encontraban mirando hacia el cielo ese día la noche era perfecta y Temari estaba tan concentrada en el cielo que no noto que Shikamaru se había dado vuelta a mirarla, una suave brisa se hizo sentir y Temari sonrío al notar unos cabellos rebeldes que estaban acariciando su rostro, Shikamaru al ver tal escena también soltó una gran sonrisa, todo estaba en un silencio absoluto y a la luz de la luna, pero Temari de tan incomoda situación le intento sacar tema de conversación a Shikamaru.

-Dime Shikamaru que tal van tus entrenamientos-

-muy problemático-

-para ti todo lo es-

-no es verdad-

- así.. dime que nos es problemático para ti-

-mirar el cielo por ejemplo-

-y que es lo mas problemático?-

-tu.-fue la simple respuesta del Nara

-enserio y porque los yo??-

-porque… eres una mujer-

-pero conoces también a otras mujer porque yo soy la mas problemática –se cuestiono sola en vos alta-y que tal esa tal ino-

-ella también lo es pero tu la sobre pasas-

-Shikamaru tu la quieres??-

-claro-

-enserio-

-si ella como mi hermana porque la conozco desde pequeños por nuestros padres y ahora es mi compañera de equipo-

-pero tu la quisieras como algo mas-

-algo mas??'-

-si como una novia por ejemplo-

-no ella no es mi tipo siempre esta ocupándose de su cuerpo haciendo dietas y eso-

-entonces te gustan las chicas gordas-

- no me interesa mucho el físico sino como es en su personalidad, aunque…-

-aunque..-

-ahora me gusta una chica y la verdad ella es muy hermosa-

"seguro que no soy yo porque soy muy problemática" pensaba Temari

-y tu estas por algún chico-

-soy una konoichi no tengo mucho tiempo para eso-

-pero alguien te debe gustar –

"Tu" pensó Temari

-bueno si no quieres no respondas-

-la verdad si hay alguien pero no se como me pude enamorar de el-

-enamorar eso si que es serio quien es- pregunto Shikamaru con mucho miedo en su corazón

-no te diré si tu no me dices quien te gusta- ella pensaba que aun tenia oportunidad si sabría quien era y le iría a destrozar la cara

-la verdad yo creo que también es amor y no solo gusto- toda oportunidad de Temari se desvaneció y se sintió muy triste

-es que ella simplemente es perfecta pero seguro no me correspondería-

-porque??-

-esta enamorada de otro chico- mi misma historia pensó Temari

-pero porque no se lo dices no estarás seguro si le gustas si no se lo preguntas- intentaba aconsejar Temari pero la verdad le dolía mucho

-no soy bueno para esas cosas-

-entonces demuéstralo-decía mientras intentaba pensar que seria a ella a quien se le declararía

Shikamaru miro fijo a los ajos Temari con un deje de tristeza.

-esta bien lo intentare-decía mientras se ponía mas y mas nervioso

-uhmm- una lagrima cayo de Temari-

-que pasa porque lloras-

-no es nada –

-pero Temari- Temari se paro rápidamente e intento huir, pero Shikamaru le abrazo por la espalda.

-no me gusta verte llorar-

-..- ella estaba destrozada nunca pensó que lo que dijo Shikamaru de estar enamorado le afectaría tanto, la que alguna ves fue la Temari alegre desapareció por todo el dolor que sentía

-es por él verdad-

-…-

-lo extrañas Temari-

-…-Temari se voltio y abrazo a Shika de frente escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él

-lo amas de verdad?-

-..- movió la cabeza positivamente

-Temari yo quiero que seas feliz y si hay algo con lo que te pueda ayudar solo dímelo-

Ella levanto la cabeza y le miro, vio como sus ojos también se ponían cristalinos

-de la chica que te hable hace un rato eras tu y porque te amo quiero que seas completamente feliz- Temari paso de la tristeza al completo gozo pero vio como Shikamaru empezaba a llorar el esperaba que ella le dijese que no le quería y que se fuese, pero no fue así . Ella se dio cuenta del embrollo que habían armado entre los dos por no ser sinceros, pero lo único que estaba en su mente era que el también le amaba tanto como ella a el. Entonces se fue acercando poco a poco a Shikamaru hasta darle un tierno beso en los labios, Temari ya no lloraba sino se río soltándose del abraso para ver su reacción. Shikamaru estaba completamente confundido ella lo beso y luego se río, acaso se burlaba del, pero esperen un rato, lo beso!!! Sus labios eras realmente suaves y deliciosos aunque fue solo por un segundo de pronto sintió como se lanzaba a sus brazos y se acercaba a su oido.

-del chico que hablaba hace un momento también eres tu- le dijo en un susurro y se separo

Shikamaru al darse cuenta de sus palabras y de la situación esbozó una sonrisa y le dio otro beso a Temari pero este fue un poco mas largo, después de separase Shikamaru se sentó en el sofá con Temari en sus brazos.

-fuimos muy tontos verdad?- empezó a hablar Shikamaru

-pero valió la pena ahora se que tanto me quieres-

-pero si yo no te quiero-

-…-

-te amo-

-y yo a ti-

-así… que…

-que – pregunto el Nara

-te parezco perfecta??-Shikamru beso su frente

-la mas perfecta para mi-le respondio- bueno ya que prácticamente nos hemos declarado falta una sola cosa-

-y que es –

-tu respuesta-

-que respuesta??-

-obvio que si quieres ser mi novia-Temari sonrío

-nos es muy problemático para ti??-

-tu eres problemática pero ahora te pregunto que si quieres ser mi problemática??-

-si quiero serlo- y lo beso- pero tu serás también mi vago-

-trato cerrado embajadora de suma- le dijo con una sonrisa y le extendió la mano ella toma la mano de Shikamaru para estrecharla pero al tocarse Shikamaru le agarro y le jalo hacia si quedando los dos echados en el sofá cómodamente abrazados.

Al día siguiente despertaron en la mismo posición pero tapados con una manta Shikamaru se movió un poco haciendo que Temari despertara.

-buenos días dormilona-

-hola amor y le dio un beso-y se volvió a acomodar para dormir

-y luego dices que yo soy el vago- le dijo mientras se movía para sentarse y hacer que ella quede sentada a su lado- mira- le dijo y le indico al frente.

Ella que aun estaba media dormida levanto la visto y vio el hermoso amanecer-es hermoso- dijo

-lose-y se abrazaron mientras miraban juntos un largo rato hasta que.

-Shikamaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba desde abajo Yoshino

-o no mi suegra nos vera dijo Temari levantándose rápidamente- esa palabra le hizo gracia Shikamaru.

-si mama ya estoy despierto!- grito

-bueno baja a tomar desayuno y dile que baje a mi nuera también- dijo Yoshino refiriéndose a Temari

-bueno creo que tu suegra ya nos vio- dijo en media burla Shikamaru a Temari para molestarle, pero Temari no se dejaría y para ella molestar a Shikamaru salio corriendo hacia abajo gritando-ya estoy bajando suegra en que te ayudo!!!!-

Shikamaru quedo pasmado prácticamente Yoshiro daba por hacho el matrimonio de el con Temari y ella no daba de una queja pero de algún modo eso le gusto mucho, fue detrás de Temari y le abrazo antes que llegue a las cocina y le dijo al oído

-esposa mía quiero mi pan con mantequilla después te espero en la ducha- y dicho eso se marcho ganando esa pelea contra Temari. Ella no se esperaba eso, pensó que ella había ganada hace un rato, entro a la cocina.

-buenos días Yoshino-sama-

-buenos Temari dormiste bien anoche- le pregunto con una sonrisa Temari se puso roja

-ssi-logro pronunciar

-que bueno y con que quieres tu pan??-le dijo mientras ponía cosas en la mesa

-con mermelada-

-esta bien, uhmmm de que lo querrá Shikamaru que tal si le vas a preguntar-

-de mantequilla- le dijo y salio de la cocina muy roja-voy al baño-

-el cuarto de Shika es el del fondo!!-grito Yoshino, Temari volvió

-no, yo no quería ir ahí – se escuso-solo dígame donde es el baño por favor-

-el penúltimo de la derecha- dijo Yoshiro

-gracias-pero antes de que se fuera Yoshiro le dijo

-Temari por favor no te sientas incomoda ya somos como familia y a veces suelo ser un poco juguetona pero no con mala intensión-

-entonces ya lo sabe-

-que tu y Shikamaru son novios si pero era muy obvio verlos dormir abrazados-

Otra ves se le subieron los colores a Temari y justamente entro Shikamaru dando el buenos días a todos y Temari al recordar lo que le dijo se puso mas roja. Segura que su vida de ahora en adelante iba ser mas interesante con esa familia tan peculiar y además con el amor de su vida aunque no sabia que dentro de 1 año se estaría comprometiendo con ese hombre y en 2 años ya seria Nara Temari pero así fue y los dos después de 3 años estaban esperando a su primer hijo

Espero que les haya gusta y por fa dejen comentarios se aceptan de todo hasta quejas (espero que no las haya)pero bueno soy nueva en esto y me gustaría saber que piensan.

Bye.

Los quiero a todos los que lo lean y dejen comentarios.


End file.
